Somebody That I Will Always Know
by CaliGirl3377
Summary: When Cooper comes back to town Blaine shows him how he feels about it true Glee style. Cooper hoped he would just be able to walk away, but Blaine has changed. He's grown up and Cooper wants him back. What happens when two brothers in love sing to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine

The notes played out and we were so close. I wanted to reach out and touch him but I balled up my fists instead. I needed to get away, and quick, if I wanted to keep my dignity. I started to turn away but then the unthinkable happened. He kissed me. The love of my life, my best friend (or at least he used to be), and my big brother. Without meaning to my body responded immediately. Once I started though, I couldn't stop. When he pulled away I was breathless, and I wanted him and then it all hit me. Everything I kept in so I could function. The pain, the anger at him leaving and taking my heart with him. Suddenly I was furious. "DAMMIT, coop I was over you. I have a boyfriend, I have friends, a life, and everything I thought I wanted. But here you are, and it's like you never left. I WAS FINALLY OVER YOU!" He was shocked. I never use to yell at him. He'd cock his head and look at me with those sparkling blue eyes and id melt. Then something else overcame him. He was angry. I almost took a step back but this was my coop, he would never hurt me. My heart broke when I realized I had called him my coop. He stormed up to me and grabbed my face. "Blaine Lee Anderson, you're mine!" He practically growled at me and I couldn't stop my body from reacting. It was like nothing had changed and it was surprisingly easy to slip back into our casual banter, after all we were brothers, even if he had abandoned me. "Coop, are you jealous?" I found myself smirking at him full blown and suddenly he was coming closer and I was backing up, and he had a dangerous glint in his eyes. One I had come to realize over the years was the one he made when he wanted me. My heart raced with anticipation. We stopped when my back bumped into the backstage wall. He pushed against me and I moaned loudly. I could feel him against me. This was all for me. "Why would I be jealous; whoever the unlucky bastard is he doesn't hold a candle to me." "I know exactly Where, and how to touch you to make you scream. Face it I know you AND your body." He slid his hand under the back of my shirt and his hand roamed my skin, just to touch it, and I shivered. God how I had missed his touch. All that those hands could do to me…. I yanked him closer, needing more than ever to touch him now. I didn't kiss him at first, teasing him was the best part. I wanted him begging for me. "God I've missed you". And it was true. Kurt was amazing, and yes I loved him, but I didn't just love cooper. He was everything I wanted, everything I need, and when he left he took a part of him with me. Now I had him back and I wasn't letting him go. I yanked his lips to mine, suddenly unable to breathe without his mouth on mine. He let me control it. I had learned, and as much as I had wanted him to be my teacher I was glad to be the dominant one for tonight. I could feel his excitement. It was all for me, and I couldn't get enough of it. He picked us up and I wrapped my legs around him. We walked a couple of steps and he sat us down on the stairs. I tightened my legs around his waist, creating friction I had so longed for all these years. He pulled away and my stomach tightened at how he looked. His usual perfect hair was tousled, with my fingers to blame. Even now I ran my fingers through the luscious black locks, and his swollen lips reminded how intoxicating his taste was. And all this because of me. He didn't let anyone else see him like this, and I loved knowing only I could make him feel this way. We talked about a memory, my favorite one. The night he stole my heart forever. It was so close to stopping. Sometimes I wonder how we would've turned out had we stopped there, how I would've turned out. But now it is too late. He is the love of my life. In my bliss I have forgotten the real world. Kurt will never forgive me, all my promises of being different were pointless. Somewhere I knew if coop had come back this would have happened. But I was hoping I could resist him. But as always with cooper, I am most always wrong. He saw my eyes begin to darken and he laughed. "That's the night you ruined me". I rubbed my nose against his and I saw the love that shined in his eyes. I hope he realized how no one compared. With Kurt, he was so unsure of himself, but cooper knew exactly what and how I wanted it and I was addicted. For a second he seemed unsure of himself and I hoped he knew just how much I loved only him. "I ruined you Blainey?" I laughed before I could stop myself. He really didn't know? My reaction to him wasn't enough? I would spend the rest of my life trying to prove to him how amazing he was. The words tumbled out in an effort to comfort him. It was natural, and I loved it. "No one else stands a chance. You know me like no one else, and if you'll stick around this time, I'll show you just how much I love you." He smiled that famous smile he only gave to me. The one that filled with me love and want all at the same time. I never wanted to let him go. I would fight him if he tried to leave. This was proof enough, he was irreplaceable. I shifted, my body remembering exactly what he did to me. He growled and I shivered. I loved when he became possessive. "I. WANT. YOU. Right here. Right now." I untangled from him and yanked my pants down. I would not miss this chance. He pulled his pants down, and then he was sad. I touched his face, confused at his emotional shift. "Baby I don't have any lube on me." This was what I wanted to show him. I had learned things, been shown things I'd try with him now. This was nothing. "Take me. Hard" I loved the flicker of surprise that passed over his face. I was new, and improved. This Blaine was much surer of himself than the one he loved. And one day I'd have him begging for me. He sat down and yanked me to him. I shivered at his touch. I hovered for a second, and then lowered myself on him. Slowly and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. He growled at my pace. Cooper never was one to practice patience. I smiled at him, and slammed myself onto him. He moaned, a beautiful sound he only made for me. I was happy. The feeling of Cooper inside me overshadowed anything else. It was wonderful. And I never wanted it to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooper's P.O.V

As he sang, "Now you're just somebody that I used to know," it seemed as if he hated me. In our anger we had managed to become only a centimeter away from each other. If I moved my head our noses would've touched. He was still breathing wildly, as if he wasn't done telling me how I meant nothing to him now. The slate cleared he began to turn away so I did the only thing I could to keep him near, I kissed him. I didn't expect him to respond. I thought, I had hoped, he would push me away so I could walk out of here, so I could walk away from him. But instantly he kissed me back. It was like no time had passed. Like he still loved me, like he still wanted me. When I pulled away we were both breathless. He was crying, and he was angry. Angrier than I'd ever seen him. "DAMMIT, coop I was over you. I have a boyfriend, I have friends, a life, and everything I thought I wanted. But here you are, and it's like you never left. I WAS FINALLY OVER YOU!" I was stunned. The old Blaine never would've yelled at me, and the thought that he had changed made me love him even more. I tried to listen to everything he had said to me but one word stuck out. It irked me to think of anyone touching Blaine. HE WAS MINE, and he always will be. Before I could stop myself I grabbed his face. "Blaine Lee Anderson, you're mine!" It came out as a growl and his eyes darkened. I loved that I had that effect on him. "Coop are you jealous?" The smirk on his face made me want to take him right there on the stage. But manifesting every ounce of control I had I slowly backed him into the backstage wall. Chest to chest, I made sure he knew exactly how I felt. Pushing against him, he made that perfect groaning sound I hoped only I could cause him to make. God how I had missed this, missed him. "Why would I be jealous?" "Whoever the unlucky bastard is, he doesn't hold a candle to me. I know exactly where and how to touch you to make you scream. Face it I KNOW you and your body." I slid my hand under the back of his shirt, wanting just to touch him at this point and relishing his sigh and his shivers as I explored his back. He yanked me closer proving the impossible and brought his lips agonizingly close to mine, taunting me. "God I've missed you". Then he yanked me to him and our mouths connected. Only this time, he licked my bottom lip begging for access, and I gladly accepted. I didn't even fight it allowing him to take control. I loved him for his innocence but this new Blaine. This brave and dominant Blaine was intoxicating. I would never be able to let go of him again. I don't care what people think. This boy was the love of my life and I wasn't going anywhere. I picked him up and sat down on the stairs, moaning when he wrapped his legs around me causing friction in a much needed place. He pulled away and I loved how he looked. Swollen lips, tousled hair and darkened eyes. All for me. A memory popped up and I laughed. He whimpered and I was reminded of how close we were, how ready he was. "Remember the first time we were like this blainey?" He smiled at my nickname and nodded.

*Flashback*

We were watching movies and I was agonizingly aware of how close he was. I tried to push the thoughts away being disgusted with myself. First off, he was a guy, second he was my brother. It couldn't get any more messed up than that. Then a scary part happened and he leaped into my lap, burying his face in his chest. "Tell me when it's over coop". I realized I loved how he said my name and decided that name was only for him to call me. Then my body picked up on the situation and I became well…excited. When he wiggled in place, anxious for the part to be over I moaned. I couldn't stop it. It was just him. Everything about him. His smell, how he felt in my arms, and how he felt against my…His head popped up to look at my face and I tried to hide my desire for him. But he knew, I never could lie to Blaine. He was 15 and I was 21 but I could care less. I wanted him, and he could tell. He rocked against me again and I moaned, again not on my accord. I just couldn't help it. I'd never wanted someone so much as right then. He brought his hands up and entwined his fingers into my hair. He pulled me closer, and I didn't have the desire to fight him. "Tell me to stop. And I will". He was unsure? Before I could stop myself hell no flew out of my mouth and I closed the distance. When our lips met I was sure I'd never stopped wanting him. His mouth was different than the countless girls I'd kissed before and I couldn't get enough of it. He was shy, and I pushed my tongue in his mouth urging him on. He got the hang of it relatively fast and I realized I never wanted to kiss another again. He moaned into the kiss and I flipped us around so he was under me. Managing not to put my weight on him he didn't fight me. He wrapped his legs around me tighter and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away and loved when he whimpered at the loss. His eyes were almost black and I got harder knowing it was all for me. As I was about to lean back in our mom called my name. I whipped my head to the downstairs door and hoped she wouldn't come down. "Honey what you want for dinner?!" I coughed to make my voice normal again and shouted pizza. "Be back in an hour". I sighed in relief and looked at the boy beneath me. Wouldn't that have been a mess?" He nodded and I laid on top of him, I noticed his breathing sped up and I couldn't help myself. I took his "Virginity" that night and I vowed id never let him go. I broke that promise six years later and I walked away from him to keep him safe. You see, sometimes when you love someone you sacrifice your happiness. Had I seen what would've followed my departure I would've never left…

*End of Flashback*

He saw the look in my eyes and laughed. "That's the night you ruined me." He rubbed his nose against mine and I once again realized how much I had missed and loved him. My pride was glad to hear no one compared. It is one thing to think it yourself but to hear it from your brother, the love of your life, is another. "I ruined you Blainey?" He laughed as if I had really asked that question. He took my face in his hands and looked at me like I was the world. "No one else stands a chance. You know me, like no one else, and if you'll stick around this time, I'll show you just how much I love you." The warmth I felt couldn't compare to anything in the world. I tried to forget his smile, and his scent, but he was addicting. I always came back for more and I never once regretted it. He shifted and I was painfully reminded the position we were in. I growled and loved the way he shivered. "I. WANT. YOU. Right here, right now." He untangled from me and yanked his pants down. I smiled at how eager he was, happy he was this way for me. Only me. I pulled my pants down and suddenly I was sorry. "Baby I don't have any lube on me." He didn't even blink. "Take me. Hard." I sat down and yanked him to me and he hovered for a second before he lowered himself onto me. Slowly, and I could tell he was teasing me. A growl rumbled from my chest and in his bliss he smiled at me before he slammed down unto me. I moaned at how it felt to be inside him again. It was wonderful. And I never wanted it to stop.


End file.
